The present invention relates to an automatic system for changing the electricity supply source on a mobile operating-arm unit.
One of the major problems involved in mobilizing operating-arm (robot) units over relatively long distances, at times ranging over hundreds of metres, is the electricity supply of the units themselves. If the said mobile units are fitted with electricity supply batteries, the problem also exists of how to recharge the batteries easily and, preferably, automatically, without having to arrest operation of the units for the time required for recharging.